Daiblo 2: The Mighty Seven
by GalthroxVorcon
Summary: The seven characters unite to kill the evil Lord of all Necromancers: Neclitor! PLZ REVIEW!!!
1. Paladins

Disclaimer: I don't own Diablo II, I just own my character names.  
  
DIABLO 2: THE MIGHTY SEVEN  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
Paladins  
  
Galthrox the Paladin best in his class was called down to the throne room of the giant castle. He walked in and said,  
  
"You wish to see me sir?"  
  
1.1 "Yes Galthrox, I called you here to tell you that…"  
  
King Riaden paused and looked down.  
  
"Tell me what your highness?" Galthrox asked puzzled.  
  
"That we are going to war," King Riaden sad sadly.  
  
"To war, against who?" Galthrox asked.  
  
"Neclitor, the evil master of all Necromancers."  
  
"Oh no!" Galthrox exclaimed, " but he is to…"  
  
"Now go gather the army!" the king interrupted.  
  
"Uh, yes sir!" Galthrox obeyed.  
  
He went outside and headed over to the barracks.  
  
"Troops, we are going to war," Galthrox said then explained the whole story.  
  
Ten minutes later the Paladins grabbed their weapons and shields, put their armor on and stood at the front of the castle as the King walked out and stood at the front of the group.  
  
"As you all know we are going to war you are probably wondering how I figured this out, well, now I will tell you the entire story," King Riaden announced.  
  
"Well, one of my scouts found another dead scout with a note pinned to his forehead that stated: 'Hello King Riaden, I am now declaring war on you and your palace. I am attacking tomorrow at noon, so be ready.  
  
Signed,  
  
Neclitor'," King Riaden said," that is why I called you all here today."  
  
"Should we train sir?" Galthrox said.  
  
"Yes so start now!" the king urged.  
  
Everyone Ran into the Barracks.  
  
"Hey, Skylorn, wanna head out to the Cold Plains and Train?" Galthrox asked.  
  
"Yes, but we have to be careful it is very dangerous out there!" Skylorn warned.  
  
"Well we must be on our way then, we must hurry,"  
  
They walked onto the waypoint and blue flames surrounded them and when the flames cleared they in the Cold Plains. They began to explore, they were scared but brave. Then they heard warcries of corrupted Rouges stampeding over the hill.  
  
"Well, here we go," Galthrox said and gulped.  
  
They charged for the Rouges. They clashed as swords and spears flailing around.  
  
"Zeal!" they were yelling attacking multiple enemies.  
  
"Aahh!" Rouges were yelling as their spirits erupted from their bodies.  
  
After the big brawl they were exhausted and hurt.  
  
"Prayer!" Skylorn said and put his hands together and closed his eyes.  
  
All of a sudden a blue aura appeared around them and they slowly began to heal.  
  
"Good thinking, man," Galthrox said.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Skylorn replied as they began hearing chants from little growling voices.  
  
"Uh oh," Galthrox said.  
  
"Fallen!" Skylorn exclaimed.  
  
"But who is that bluish-green one?" Galthrox asked puzzled.  
  
"It's Bishibosh, an immune to magic and extra strong super unique Fallen Shaman!"  
  
"I'm gonna use Sacrifice," Galthrox said.  
  
"No, Its to risky," Skylorn warned but he was already charging.  
  
"Wait!" Skylorn called chasing after him knocking Fallen out of the way.  
  
Galthrox swung his long sword at Bishibosh then it countered by swinging its staff at Galthrox and he was knocked five feet away. Skylorn turned to Bishibosh and yelled: "Zeal!" He hit it four times as hard as he could. Then Galthrox got up. He was battered and bloody. He held his sword and hurled it at Bishibosh. It pierced into it's head and then Bishibosh fell backward. Galthrox drew his sword from the demon's head.  
  
"Galthrox, I thought you were…"  
  
"I don't die that easily," Galthrox said.  
  
"Well, we should head back to the base," Skylorn suggested.  
  
"Yes."  
  
They headed back to the waypoint and went home. They received healing from the priests. They got something to eat and all the Paladins grouped up outside and waited for the assault, for the sun was directly above them, which indicated noon.  
  
They began to hear the rumble of skeletal footsteps. The Paladins help there weapons trembling, then the skeletons came into view. Most had scimitars, and swords, some had shields. Then the Paladins charged the various auras shone brightly. Then they clashed, Galthrox was doing pretty good but they just kept coming. The hours ticked by until the entire area was cleared of the undead minions. Galthrox stood alone in the middle of the bodies of men and skeletons.  
  
Then he remembered Skylorn.  
  
'He has to be alive!' Galthrox thought as he dug through the corpses of humans and undead minions. His body was nowhere to be found. He suddenly felt immense hatred and rage toward Neclitor. He got suited up and grabbed all the stuff he would need.  
  
"I will slay you Neclitor, Once and for all," Galthrox said to himself and set of on a quest to slay Neclitor, he would avenge him friend.  
  
  
  
How did you like chapter one??!! PLZ Review! The next chapter is about the Barbarian Obilesk. Again PLZ REVIEW!! 


	2. Barbarians

Chapter 2  
  
Barbarians  
  
Obilesk dodged the blow of a giant axe swung by his friend Odar. They were training in their small village in the desert. Odar charged for him but Obilesk let out a small roar, which damaged Odar as he came to close. Obilesk leaped up and knocked Odar down and then held his axe up to his neck.  
  
"Okay, Okay, you win!" Odar said out of breath.  
  
"YES! Finally I beat you!" Obilesk said as he stood up and did a little victory dance.  
  
"Hey, next time you won't be so lucky."  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
They entered their house, and grabbed some food. Obilesk stepped outside and began to sharpen his axe on a boulder. He had an extremely bad feeling like something evil would attack soon, but he disregarded the feeling. He entered the house again.  
  
"Hey, Odar, wanna go out and train?" Obilesk asked.  
  
"Sure," Odar said.  
  
They went outside and entered the dark and gloomy forest. They immediately heard loud banging like footsteps or something. Then four Gargantuan Beasts stepped out from behind the trees.  
  
"I got these two you get the others!" Odar called to Obilesk.  
  
One brought its hand down hard on Obilesk but he rolled out of the way and leaped onto its shoulders. He smashed the edge of his axe into the Gargantuan Beast's back. He was grabbed at his leg by the other one. He hung in the air upside down. The one that got stabbed punched Obilesk in the face. He was launched out of the other one's hand. He struggled to get up but he managed. He roared and his strength suddenly increased. He charged at one and two swipes of his huge axe took it out. The other Gargantuan Beast took off running. Obilesk pursued his prey much like a tiger after and deer. The Beast entered a cave.  
  
"Odar, come on, into this cave!" Obilesk called over to Odar as he killed off his last one.  
  
They entered the cave and saw the Gargantuan Beast lumbering into the darkness.  
  
They ran after it and they both leaped and slashed with their axes. It staggered then it finally died.  
  
"Come on Odar," Obilesk said going up the stony steps to leave the cave.  
  
"No, I want to explore this place," Odar said examining the stone walls.  
  
"It's just a cave Odar!" Obilesk said.  
  
"Come on it'll be good training, there has to be some creatures to slay around here."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They walked through the cave and began to hear little chants and childish grunts.  
  
They looked around and saw shadows of small childlike demons come right at them. They backed away in horror. One demon taller than the others stood in the lead, he held a staff. He launched a fireball at Odar and Obilesk.  
  
"AAAHHHH!" Odar screamed, "duck!"  
  
That is exactly what they did, they hit the ground. They got up and charged for the Fallen's Leader, but the other smaller demons charged at them. They were surprisingly easy, they just slashed at them and they were down. Until their leader was the last one standing. They charged at him then a Fallen jumped up from behind Obilesk at latched itself onto his neck.  
  
"WWWOOOOOOWWW!" Obilesk said and stumbled backwards. He grabbed its arm and threw it at the wall.  
  
Fallen began come back alive. The leader smiled and chanted unundersandable words.  
  
"He's resurrecting them!" Odar yelled.  
  
"Kill, him first!" Obilesk said.  
  
Obilesk was busy fighting off Fallen while Odar charged at the shaman, but a Fallen grabbed his leg. He kicked and the Fallen and it smashed into the wall his guts and blood splattered around the room. Then he looked toward the shaman. It launched a fireball at him. Odar leaped over it and sliced its head off. It instantly died. Odar turned to look at Obilesk who gave him a "thumbs up".  
  
"Should we continue through the cave?" Obilesk asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Odar said as they continued to walk through the cave.  
  
They heard a very loud roar.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Obilesk said glancing around.  
  
Then a big creature, similar to the Gargantuan Beast but smaller, came from around the corner. It had four legs, horns on its strange shaped head; it was a dark green color. It was a Tainted. There were actually four of them.  
  
"What an ugly creature!" Odar stated.  
  
"Well, we got to take them out too!" Obilesk exclaimed as he charged the first one. It launched a glowing white energy ball. Obilesk dodged it and slashed it with his axe. It used its front two feet and slashed Obilesk. He had long deep gashes in his chest. He backed away and hurled his axe at it. It made a loud moaning sound as it died. He picked axe up and slashed at another one. He was hit head on by a glowing white energy ball. Obilesk got up and stood dazed. He was angry he charged and swung his axe furiously, he was going Berserk! The Tainted died with a few hits. He looked over at Odar, he had managed to kill his couple also.  
  
"Well, I think we should head back to the village," Obilesk said tiredly.  
  
"Yes, definitely," Odar said out of breath.  
  
They headed out of the cave and back through the forest to their village. When they got there the stared in horror, their village was in ruins! There were bodies of other barbarians and those of skeletons.  
  
"Wha-what-happened here- AAAHHHH!" Odar said before getting hit by an arrow that went through his chest.  
  
"Odar! What happened?" He glanced at the arrow through Odar's chest.  
  
"Oh, my god!"  
  
Then two more arrows whizzed by Obilesk and struck Odar in the arm. Odar screamed again. Obilesk saw a skeletal archer snickering behind a tree.  
  
"Damn thing!" Obilesk roared and charged at the skeleton, one swipe of his huge axe took it out. He ran back over to Odar, he now had tears filled his big brown eyes. He stared at his friend.  
  
"Goodbye, Obilesk," Odar said and died.  
  
"No!" Obilesk yelled.  
  
"Obilesk!" He heard an aged voice call his name.  
  
He saw the Elder.  
  
"Elder!" Obilesk cried.  
  
"You must slay the one man who caused this destruction," The Elder managed to say.  
  
"Who, who did this!" Obilesk questioned.  
  
"Nec-li-tor," The Elder said and shut his eyes, he died just like Odar.  
  
He must get revenge for his village, the Elder, and for Odar. He left his village and began his quest.  
  
  
  
Well, How did you like this one? Please review. The next chapter is about an Amazon named Linthrex. 


	3. Amazons

Chapter 3  
  
Amazons  
  
SWOOP! Linthrex dodged an arrow heading strait for her.  
  
"Wow," Linthrex exclaimed, "you getting better sis!"  
  
"I am? YAY!" Lum, Linthrex's sister said hoping up and down.  
  
"Yes, now try to hit the center of that target," Linthrex told her sister.  
  
She grasped her short bow and launched an arrow at it. It hit near the center but not quite.  
  
"That's okay, Lum, watch me." Linthrex picked up her long composite bow and launched one of her own arrows at the target and it hit smack dab in the middle.  
  
"Cool!" Lum exclaimed  
  
"Well, lets go home," Linthrex said lifting Lum up and putting her on her shoulders.  
  
They left the archery range and entered their home. It was a small house, two beds, a small fire in the middle to cook on, and a small cupboard and that was about it.  
  
"Mom's not home yet," Linthrex said as she sat Lum down.  
  
"Hi Kawnay," Lum said petting their dog.  
  
The door swung open their mother walked in looking sad and afraid.  
  
"MOMMY!" Lum exclaimed as she jumped into her arms.  
  
"Hi honey!" their mother said to her.  
  
"Can I go play with my friends, mommy?" Lum asked.  
  
"Yes, sure dear, but don't wander too far."  
  
Lum scampered out of the room.  
  
"Hi Linthrex, I just got back from the government meeting, and they said we will be under assault in a few days, they don't know exactly when," Their mother said.  
  
"Why, Who's attacking us?" Linthrex asked.  
  
"Neclitor," her mother replied.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"The lord of all necromancers."  
  
"How did we find this out?" asked Linthrex puzzled.  
  
"A few of our scouts saw two Necromancers talking about conquering our islands."  
  
"But our islands have been at peace for years." Linthrex said.  
  
"Yes, but I think Neclitor is finally trying to take over the world."  
  
"Well, I think we start training now until they attack!" Linthrex exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, but I-," Her mom started but Linthrex was already heading over to the archery range with terrible images in her mind.  
  
She grabbed her bow and began to shoot her arrows with blinding speed. She was going to try to complete to multishot challenge. She help eight arrows in her hand and pulled them back on her bow and let go all the arrows hit the center of the eight different targets. After she completed all the challenges, she wanted some real action.  
  
"I pray that my city will not be attacked while I am away," She said to her self as she left the gates of her city into the highlands.  
  
She heard a flapping sound like a bat or something. She quickly turned in the direction of the sound. She saw seven Blood Hawks staring right at her. She used multishot and killed them all easily. She then strapped her bow to her back and unhooked the pike that was hanging from her side. She would train with it. She heard a goat like sound. She turned around to face a group of Hell Clans. She charged at them. She brought her Pike down on one and said:  
  
"DIE DEMON!"  
  
Then she was hit in the back hard, she was knocked to the ground. It raised its axe over her arm. She immediately held her pike over her and the axe snapped it in half. She rolled backward and stood, scanning the ground for a weapon. She saw a broad sword on the ground, she hesitated to pick it up but it was better than nothing, so she went for it. She snatched it and immediately swung it at two Hell Clans. In about six hits she killed them, but by then she was surrounded by more. About fifteen actually. She was getting serious damage so she jumped and grabbed onto a tree branch. The Clans stared up at her swinging their axes around. She pulled herself onto the branch so she was sitting on it. She breathed heavily. She looked toward the ground and away from the group of clans and saw stack of Javelins. She hurled the broad sword at a Clan and it died. She wondered how she would get to the javelins. She saw a vine, she new knew that she would only have one shot at this. She swung and began to slip. She gripped harder and tighter. And she made it over the group, she let go and dashed over to the javelins and muttered some words that enchanted the whole stack. She began to throw the Javelins but as she was throwing them they turned into lightning bolts. Now she took them out pretty easily. She wasn't done training. She ventured on after a short rest. She suddenly heard a moaning sound. See swerved around and saw six Drowned Carcasses heading for her. She began to thrown Javelins at one and took it out fairly easy. The five others were coming at her all at once, which gave her some trouble. She was being punched and smacked by the Carcasses. She stumbled back and fell down. She was hit in the face, which caused her to roll into a tree. She struggled to get up, but when she did she was angry. She threw her lightning bolt javelins at them. Two more died. There were only three more left. She strung the rest of the javelins to her belt. She would fight them with no weapons. She ran at one and started to punch it angrily. She finished it off with a strong kick to the stomach. She turned to the other two and sneered. She jumped and kicked outward with both legs. Each of the Carcasses were knocked back. But they caught themselves and they both charged at her from either side. She jumped up and the two Carcasses rammed into each other. Linthrex laughed at their stupidity. She picked up two her javelins and stabbed both of Carcasses. That killed them. Now she began to head back home, she started at a walk but it soon turned jog than a run. She took out her bow so she could kill anything that came at her easier. She was worried that she was out to long.  
  
"Please let my city still be there!" She kept thinking in her head.  
  
When she arrived it was still standing. The guards by the entrance greeted her. She ran in and said, "Where's mother and Lum?" as she dashed over to her home.  
  
"Linthrex, you're back!" Her mother said as she hugged her.  
  
"Hi, Lum!" Linthrex said and picked her up and spun her around.  
  
"Well, mother, I should get to my tower to await their arrival." Linthrex said.  
  
"Yes, you should, fight well, dear!"  
  
"If I should die, then I want you to take care of Lum," Her mother said.  
  
"Yes, I will,"  
  
She left the house and went up seven flights of stairs to get to the top of her tower where she met her partner Kuri.  
  
"It's about time Linthrex!" Kuri said.  
  
"I was out training, Kuri, chill out!" Linthrex argued.  
  
The Amazons that fought with spears were standing by the entrance. The once who fought with Javelins were on lower towers. And the ones who used bows- like Linthrex- were on the higher towers.  
  
"Huh, what's that sound?" Kuri asked as they heard a rumbling sound.  
  
They looked out at the forest and saw trees moving. They tensed up. Then skeletons tore through the entrance. The Amazons with spears fought hard as Linthrex and Kuri along with the other ones with bows rained arrows on the skeletons. Javelins were flying through the air also. Then their tower began rock from side to side, then Linthrex fell off.  
  
"KURI!" she screamed.  
  
She grabbed onto her ankle. And started to pull her up when their tower collapsed Kuri fell off too.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" they yelled as they fell through the air. Then a hand latched onto Kuri's ankle and they stopped in mid-air. An Amazon on a shorter tower grabbed her leg. She pulled then up.  
  
"Thanks... uh… what is your name?" Linthrex asked.  
  
"It's Goalki," She said as she hurled javelins at the skeletons.  
  
"I'm Kuri, and this is Linthrex," Kuri said.  
  
They began to launch off arrows. Linthrex stared as the skeletons raided houses, then a skeleton entered her house. She immediately jumped down and landed on a skeleton's shoulders and leaped off and sprinted over to her house and saw her mother laying dead on the floor. She looked for Lum and saw a skeleton taunting her. Lum was in tears. She kicked the skeleton's head and at popped off, it fell to the ground where its bones shattered. She snatched Lum's hand and began to run.  
  
"Come on, we have to get out of here!!" She said to Lum.  
  
They ran through skeletons until their hands separated. Skeletons surrounded Linthrex she fought them off and could not find Lum. When the skeleton all died no one else was alive but still she searched for Lum. She was no where to be found. She blamed it on Neclitor. So she set off to seek out and kill him!  
  
  
  
How did you like this one? PLZ REVIEW! The next one is on an assassin named Dileena. 


	4. Assassins

Chapter 4  
  
Assassins  
  
Dileena crept around the corner of the building, peered around in the darkness. It was safe so she quietly and swiftly walked over to the door. She picked the lock with her nimble fingers and entered the room. She crept upstairs with utter silence. She heard snoring in the next room over. She entered it and saw the chest of gold, she was in Old Man Krail's house the richest guy in the area. The chest was heavy she accidentally dropped it.  
  
"Clutz," Dileena said to her self.  
  
Then she heard a yawn and the old man got out of bed.  
  
"Huh? Who is it?"  
  
He lit a candle.  
  
"Get out of here!" Old Man Krail yelled at Dileena.  
  
"Oh shut up," Dileena said and finally picked up the chest.  
  
Krail was charging at Dileena with a dagger.  
  
"Oh, puhhleese," Dileena said casting Cloak of Shadows. Krail stopped confused. Dileena dropped the heavy chest out the window. Her father caught it and struggled to hold it, he wasn't expecting the heaviness. Dileena pounced out the window and landed lightly, barely making a sound. Dileena and her father took off down the road. Dileena's father opened a trapdoor in the ground. Dileena hoped in and followed by her father.  
  
"Good job Di," her father complimented out of breath.  
  
"You're getting too old for this, father," Dileena said.  
  
"Yeah, well I was spying on the mayor with him government guys. He said Neclitor, the lord of all Necromancers will be attacking this city."  
  
"What do we care?" Dileena asked. "If the city is under attack and everybody dies all the riches will be ours!"  
  
"Well, I guess your right," her dad replied.  
  
"Let's see what we got!" Dileena exclaimed and picked the lock and opened the chest.  
  
There, sparkling before them were gems and gold. It took a while to count it, they had 10,784 gold pieces, two flawed emeralds, one perfect topaz, four sapphires, eight chipped amethysts, three flawless rubies, two perfect diamonds, and 5 chipped skulls. Dileena's favorite, oddly enough, were the skulls.  
  
"Yes, Skulls!" Dileena exclaimed as she strung them from her belt where there were 7 others.  
  
Her father preferred rubies. In a few more minutes they went off to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
When they awoke it was early in the day. Dileena pushed open the trap door and climbed out. She went over to the market and bought a biscuit. She munched it down quickly. She peered down the street and saw fighters assembling. Was this what her father was talking about? Is Neclitor gonna attack now?  
  
"What are those warriors doing over there?" Dileena asked the shopkeeper.  
  
"They are preparing for and assault, I suggest that you should get inside," He said.  
  
Dileena ran down the street and peered into the trapdoor. Her father was no where to be found. He saw the warriors charging. The people were entering their houses. She saw her father in a building talking to an armorer in a building behind the charging warriors. The skeletons broke through them began charging through the city in her father's direction.  
  
"FATHER!" Dileena yelled, "RUN!"  
  
Her father turned around and saw the skeletons charging. He immediately took off running. One grabbed him and stopped others passed in front of it. He heard her father's scream. Tears began to fill Dileena's eyes. The skeletons got closer, she ran in the other direction. Skeletons were coming in that direction too. She stopped, cornered. She got an idea. She began to climb the building next to her. When she was at the top she cast Cloak of Shadows and tossed three Wake of Fire traps. She heard bones clattering on the ground. Then the blackness cleared many skeletons were dead. She jumped down and entered her trapdoor and snatched as much gold and gems that she could fit in her pack. She went back out and was grabbed on the arm by a skeleton. She swerved around and kicked it. Its bones shattered. She threw some Lightning Sentry Traps and took off running. She would find Neclitor and slay him for her father.  
  
  
  
How did you like this one? I know it's short but I wasn't in the mood to write, and I didn't want to keep readers waiting! Plz Review 


End file.
